


Hidden Rose

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Mark Tuan, Boyfriends, CEO Jackson Wang, Complicated Relationships, Escort Service, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Money, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Revenge, Sex, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

As been tradition for years with most families of businessmen, now it has also been followed and honored. 

Every year there has been for about 10 young businessmen who reached their maturity age, and are to take a route for higher education. Whether it is university, or college, it does not matter. But yet their maturity was not confirmed by just reaching the age of 18, as there also has been a privilegy and honor for them to become part of salon _'La Rose Fleurie'._

 _'La Rose Fleurie'_ has always been a really elegant and extravagant place where a lots of wealthy people would gather. It's a restaurant, it's hotel and it's everything people wanted it to be. That's been type of place, that was situated in the poor part of the town, with its façade covering the elegance happening inside.

Situated at the rather really abandonned part of city that has been vanished of people due reconstructions, it's been most visited place by businessmen. Visited by morning and night, noon and past midnight. It's always active and dynamic, activities inside of it never dying.

The mask in shape of old coffee shop that's been falling apart, was great cover for elegance of the place beneath it, under the shop. Long sets stairs would lead to double wooden door which once opened present you a completeoy new world behind it. Most expensive furniture, placed around the glass tables, scattered around with fountain in the center.

Silken curtains to fake windows, rare speacies of plants that spread really alluring and pleasant smell around. The bottle of champaigne and wine on each table. Each table for one businessmen. All filled with all kinds of businessmen, pharmaceutic, medical, ecnomic, cosmetic etc. 

Place also known for its pretty escorts, beauties that are no where to be seen or found but there. Range of price from low to extremly high, pleasures of all kinds. It's been one of the most famous but secret salons in Hong Kong.

It was really relieving and relaxing place. French, English, Korean, Chinese, some of Japanese could be heard in the salon. People were world wide famous and came from different countries with a goal to spread their brand in the one they came to. But as each country had its ambassador, each one occupied their theritory and were eager to spread it as far as possible.

Businessmen went to each other's throats when out of salon, seeking for any possible way to earn what they want as salon has been neutral ground for them to cooperate or make certain deals. It's been like that for years, where either you make enemies or you make associate.

For more than 10 years, Hong Kong has been ruled by strict and raw male on whose name people would only shiver. His name was said with huge respect by most, with disgust by really small percentage of it and those who thought bad were erased from existance. 

His name was Ricky Wang. Man who was investing in what he thought was future of Hong Kong and its people. He invested in education, where most of young people were really grateful and admiring to him. He invested in medicine, pharmaceutic companies and became one of most respected medicine distributor and supplies deliverer. Most feared and never in fear of getting what he wants for any cost, what ever it takes, pushing everything out of his way towards the goal.

The job he had, the position he owned, made him a constant target of world wide businessmen. Of wealthy people in general as well as some royalist who used the title to make their own way and deals. He was successfully fighting them, not with weapon but with his mind and wiseness. But as we have all our weak moments, he soon fell into bed and died because of the virus that did not have a cure for.

His son, Jiaer Wang, became his successor. Soon after the death of his father, which was the main topic of all articles for quite a time, his name was something that replaced his fathers. People wrote and spoke about him as great successor of Wang family, cause despite being 24-year old he handled the given job pretty well. 

He knew how to be cruel, mad, sometimes even lunatic. On the other hand he has also been wise and serious, fearless and threathening. Demanding, and fear was all he was evocing with his enemies. He's been perfection for business world way before he became CEO of the chains of companies after his father. And he was the only one his father trusted the most with job.

People remembered the first day of his visit to the salon. It was a strange but unusual day. The young man came in and by his appearance managed to win the attention of the people in the salon. There was something in his gaze hiding beneath the black bangs of his black hair that he would comb through the back. His eyes were the living flames of all 9 circles of hell, and his gaze gave fear to anyone who happened to watch him for a long time. It was human intuition that said _'Respect him, trust him, but so does the fight and flee.'_

People who saw him for the first time fell to their knees in front of the dominant aura that radiated. Those who knew him would only shudder at the anger that overwhelmed them, but only a few managed to be his friend.

From life he expected the best, the best Fendi clothing, expensive watches, jewelry, cars, even a private jet. Therefore, when he found himself in a salon where all eyes were on him, he demanded the best. So he got it within blink of an eye.

Every salon around the world had its best and worst escorts. The best had the privilege of choosing their customers, while those on the lower ladder suffered the demanding and nervous customers offered to them. This salon even though having lower level escorts, they too were the best compared to the ones worldwide.

 _'La Rose Fleurie'_ 's best deal was a young, then 22-year old male. _Mark Yien Tuan_. He was expensive, known for his unusual and wild beauty. Considered the unique rose in the salon, as well known for his skills and gentle nature. He was a piece of porcelain doll, that was cherished among escorts and admired by everyone. His hair has always been a bit longer, covering his pretty doe eyes that sparkled in anticipation only Jackson noticed. His body was fragile, skin snow-white that small pinch would leave a burning mark or small bruise.

People say he got it from his mother. Although he did not know her, he always heard how his lips were as cherry red as hers, how his light brown hair is more silken and that his features are really feminine like and gentle as his mother had. But he did not know her, he was given into orphanage at very young age, maybe 3 or 4, from where he was taken at age of 12 and educated to be an escort for salon.

Auctions are always been held, once young escorts are educated enough. The escorts are put on auctions, better say their flower was. People would set all kinds and ranges of prices for their flower, and well Yien's has been sold for $0.55M which is the highest price someone paid in the history of salon _'La Rose Fleurie'._ Thus being the youngest escort at age of 16 and most wanted as well.

The person who offered that much was Jackson's father. So Yien has been his escort all this years and as well marked as property of Wang family. Cause noone actually dared to step on foot of Ricky Wang and his son. Well as an escort Yien was available for other people too, and as policy of salon says who pays that gets.

When Jackson visited salon for the first time, and when he got the escort he had wanted, behind the closed door he was able to see what noone else was. Pretty complex of snow-white laying on the bed, dressed in huge flannel reaching to his midthighs. Sleeping peacefully, curled against the sheets, lips swollen and red, lashes long and delicate as hair fell over his eyes.

From the first moment, he knew Yien wouldn't just be his escort. Well how can someone sell this beauty to anyone, how can someone rent him for the night? He stared until Yien noticed him and smiled really gently sitting on the bed. His eyes were sleepy and sparkling, his posture was relaxed as he was used on selling his body to who ever came over that door.

That night, Jackson reached his maturity. He had his 1st time with most beautiful prostitute in the salon and he loved it. Coming soon each and every day asking for the same escort but not every time did they fuck. No, they fucked only couple of times while the rest of time Jackson dedicated in meeting Yien and listening his soft voice and child like giggles. Bringing him food and Yien helping him relax when Jackson brought paperworks with him.

The sessions repeated, they were longer and longer, more interesting and relaxing, more talk and thoughts included. Emotions developing until Yien fell for Jackson and vice versa. It was unsaid fact, they both shared with only their gazes and small touches they shared. Snuggles and cuddles after a heated sex was as if they confessed.

Everyday was harder for Jackson to concentrate, thinking of what Yien is going through and with whom. Will he have bruises against his pale delicate skin or will he be lathered with hickey of person who desperately wanted someone to love them. Each day did he lose his focus but his serious face remained. His calmness was frightening and outside anyone would say Jackson was calm person although Yien knew better.

Once day, when he grew sick of constant thinking and worrying, he went to salon. The owner of it, Bianca would usually sit in the corner with elegant black dress reaching to her feet as silken gloves would embrace her arms delicately. When he entered, his red Fendi suit perfectly hugging his body as his chest were perfectly seen, he stood in front of her with hands in his pockets.

His eyes piercing hers, his serious face rising shivers of the girls around Bianca that calmly looked at him. Nibbling on the ciggaret, she exactly knew what he wanted and that he would give anything to have it. She was aware the situation she will be at if she refuses, as well that her salon rate would fall with absence of Jackson Wang.

"I know what you want. But you have to give me something then besides money." She said calmly, leaving her ciggaret down, and lifting from the leather sofa she's been sitting on.

"What's that?" He asked in low voice, people would rarely hear him speak but when they did it was like devil from hell adressed them and they would all chicken off.

"You keep coming to salon every once in a while, keeping a good rate of it." She said, "I am aware that you are here for Yien, but me giving him to you comes with great cost." 

"I will continue coming, this is neutral ground, I make my deals here." Jackson stated simply, small smirk rolling his lips seeing the fear in other people's eyes. He knew he'll get what he wants, and he knew his father would oppose this for a while but that eventually he'll accept.

"You are quite full of yourself for 19-year old." She chuckled softly, swaying with her hands towards a girl that soon disappeared understandimg the signal to bring Yien, "So... Tell me how much you are willing to offer for him?"

"Two millions." He said immediatelly, he hated putting price over a boy he was sure he loved. It was as if Yien was some toy to be sold for money. The woman widened her eyes, looking at him suspiciously and amused, until she shook her head and laughed softly. Jackson remained calm and composured, his hands in his pockets.

"It's always a pleasure to business with the Wangs." She said when she offered her hand to the young male. Male took it to his own and shook it firmly. His black hair slicked back, eyes serious and threathening. Looking aside to where girl was pulling Yien for his hand towards them. Boy clueless, his soft silken hair tied in pony tail a top his head while wearing huge white flannel on him. Some ripped pants hugging his legs as his eyes sparkled.

When he saw Jackson he was even more confused of what's happening. His lips agape, and brows slightly furrowed staring at Jackson and then Bianca. The woman just smiled, her hand curling around Yien's as she made him stand so close to Jackson who was dead serious.

"What's going on?" He managed to utter softly, Jackson taking his hand into his own and interlocking their fingers.

_"You are no longer part of this salon." Bianca said and Yien's lips went wider agape and eyes snapped wide._

"What do you mean?" He asked barely, voice above whisper.

"Means that you belong to me now." The black-haired male stated tightening his hold. Then meeting Yien's glossy eyes that sparkled with anticipation and cluelessness until he realized and smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was hard to hide it when he hugged Jackson tightly.

_Ever since then, Yien has been Jackson's little secret._


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh, anothe paper was tossed on the pile just on the edge of the table. Papers falling down and their sound echoing in the empty office. Not so long after another sigh, the loud bump of the stamp was heard as well as silent cursing. 

The weather today was really gloomy less to say. Clouds enveloping the sky so none parcel of blue enternity was seen. Some of the sunrays barely peeked in distance, as dropplets of rain started hitting the glass window behind the tired male. The sounds were pretty annoying and everything there as monotone as ever.

The male tiredly put down the pen, getting his hand through his dark chocolate hair and leaning behind. He closed his eyes softly, thinking how ti red he was. Well he really was, ever since his father died 2 years ago, all the job was inherited by him. Not that he was uncapable to do it, he was able but the monotony that embraced his small office was draining him mentally.

He prefered non-paper work.

But since the last accountant quitted, and another one was fired cause of his slow work, Jackson had to do accountant's job himself and it was really tiring. Especially with all the epidemy going on. They couldn't provide alcohol, disinfectant sprey and other equipment from how much people were buying it. And also were panicking.

The loud knock on the door broke him out of his trance, when he lifted his head saying loud come in. Door opened uncovering a blackhaired male, his hair slicked back and worry in his eyes. He carried frown, the piercing under his right eye popping up from how pale he was at the moment.

"What is it?" Jackson asked, his voice low and raspy bit simple. His eyebrows dipped in slight furrow and hands resting on arm rest of the chair.

"Our parcels have been lost. The report and bill came but the rest did not. I called them to ask about parcel and they said once out of Korea they have nothing to do with it." Male said, he himself fearing Jackson's reaction even it wasn't his fault. He even shivered when Jackson was just observing him blankly as he sighed.

"Which parcels?" The male asked calmly, shifting his eyes on papers and then his watch.

"From Kim Minjun, Jackson." He said in broken chinese as he inhaled deeply and put the papers on other male's table and stepped back to cross his arms over his chest and wait for solution.

"Uh-huh..." He said looking over the paper and then lifted his eyes to look at his friend. "Has transaction been completed?"

"No, when I was making deal I said we'll pay once we get parcel safe." He replied now bit more calmly, "What do you want me to do?" 

"Nothing, don't proceed with transaction. I am not paying for something I did not get." He said composured and squishing the paper bill inside his hand and throwing it on the floor as last piece of garbage, "Besides it was on him to assure parcel comes safe and whole." 

The other male seemed to look at him a bit scpetically as Jackson noticed but ignored. Only focusing on his papers and writting into accountant book, "Anything else?" 

"We still need 96% alcohol and destilled water, Jackson. The pharmacy paid us double for one package of it." The male stated with an exhale as Jackson once again lifted his gaze to lock it with the male. Older sighed a little, lifting from his seat and walking to the door across the room and unlocking the door.

"Take it." He said simply going to his seat once again and the other was staring at couple of packages of alcohol and destilled water in small storage like room. He was wide-eyed, and staring at Jackson he was confused, "I made stock of it for us in case we need it. So take it, Jaebeom." 

"But what about Yien?" Jaebeom asked with raised eyebrow. Jackson only continuing with his work and stamping the papers.

"I am sure Yien would say to give the ones in need. Besides we have on package home, enough until we figure out where to order next." He stated simply, his vouce hoarse and firm. With no room to argue, Jaebeom took one package before dialing a number for people to help him carry. With small nodd ge excused himself from the office and closed the door.

"Oof..." He said tiredly, looking through the window and listening to the dropplets rain heavily hitting the window. The gloomy mood over the town and did not help his current state. He fixed the collar of his baby blue shirt, his chest peeked from under and raising up and down steadily.

Maybe it was time to go home.

He said, his eyes on the piles of papers that he packed inside of folder and took to his hands. Debating whether to bring it home and do them or not. At the end he took them and slowly existed the office closing the door. Assistant immediatelly jumped from his place to assist and escort Jackson to his limo and hold the umbrella for him until he was inside. 

"I saw you exiting. Everything fine?" Jaebeom asked moments later, sitting across from Jackson who stared at his lap and nodded with his head slowly. Not many words were exchanged between them, but Jaebeom had known Jackson ever since they were young but the best when he became his helper and right hand after his father death, "I think we should find new accountant, Jackson. You are over-working yourself." 

"No, I am not. I am fine, don't worry." He assured with small smirk. Leaning his head on his palm and looking through the window once again. He inhaled and exhaled as he could feel Jaebeom's eyes on him all the time. Well it was understandable but he ignored it, "Stop by flower shop." 

"Yes, sir." the driver said from the front with nod of his head.

"You don't have to follow me each step you know?" He stated blankly staring at his friend.

"I know but I just want to make sure you are ok cause I know you." He said simply, getting his hand through his shoulder length black hair. Red coat fitting him perfectly with black shirt under it.

"I am okay. Just thinking where to seek help from. We still need to place many orders." He said in low voice, "Korea seemingly does not want to help us, so they did not even send a parcel." 

"What do you mean exactly?" Jaebeom raised his eyebrow crossing one leg over another.

"It's not only epidemy here, it there too. So it is possible that they did not send parcel cause they needed it." He said, "But if so, they could have just canceled parcel."

"So something does not add up to you?" Jaebeom asked with a sigh and suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter. We'll discuss this tomorrow on the meeting." He said when the car stopped and he exited quickly, not caring about the rain. His head sneaking inside of the limo, "Take him home, I'll continue by foot." 

Driver nodded and Jaebeom just pierced him with glare and exhaled longly. Closing the door, Jackson entered the flower shop. The scent of lillies filling his senses as he looked around at all kinds of flowers in pots and seeds. 

"How could I help you?" Middle aged woman with a bit longer hair asked politely when she approached him. In her hands small cactus in pot, red flower on top of it. Her hands cut in some places from the torns of the flowers. 

"I am looking for something domestic and gentle." Jackson said with small smile and bow to the elder woman as he chuckled nodding her head and leading him to the place with small pots om the counter amd showimg him two of them with really delicate and pure flowers Jackson liked.

"When people ask for something delicate and gentle, I always recommend them these." She said showing a pot with white jasmine and white peonies, "But they end up taking something such as hibiscus."

"These are pretty." Male said tracing his fingertips over the petals and then leaves. It truly was delicate, pure and gentle just as he imagined Yien to be and as he is. He stared a bit more, smiling widely at the plants, "I will take them. Do you perhaps have orchid and lily seeds?"

"Of course. White as well or gentle pink?" She asked going behind the counter leavimg the cactus on the surface next to jasmine and orchids. Taking out a book with small packages of seeds and searching through them with smile awaintimg for Jackson's response.

"Gentle pink to break the monotony." He laughed softly when woman handed him two small paper bags with seeds and moved two pots on the counter towards Jackson who stared at cactus for quite some time before asking, "Is cactus on sale?"

"Yes, you have them on the other end of shop if you don't like this one." She pointed with her finger but Jackson shook his head without turning around at took the small cactus into his hand and observed it.

"I will take this one. Here." He said as he handed debit card to pay. Woman nodding her head and printing the bill handing back the card and putting pots in plastic bag with seeds as Jackson held cactus in his hand. He soon exited the flower shop, rain stopped few minutes ago and small rays of sun peeked behind the clouds. He smiled slowly walking down the town with some heaviness on his chest but also joy at the thought of home.

Soon he was at the entrance in front of his two floor mansion. Doors opened from him by the servants and body guards following him to the door. Not daring to utter a single word as if why their boss walked home in the rain, but knowing he will just pierce him with deadly eyes. Jackson entered past the door, servants stepping in front immediately.

"Can we help you with something Mr.Wang?" One of them asked, although Jackson only shook his head and moved past them to the stairs.

"Is dinner ready yet?" He asked, sun setting behind the horizon and throwing red rays through the windows and into the house.

"Yes Mr.Wang, we just served it. Bath is ready as well as some clean clothes." Servant said and Jackson nodded his head slowly, humming silently.

"I will eat in my office. Pleade bring the dinner there." He said and disappeared up the stairs to his room. Putting the plastic bag with cactus on the table in the corner of his huge room. Wine red walls giving some introvert and really passionate nature of his but also treathening. Bed covered with dark velvet sheets, althought he spent no time in his room so he did not bother to learn each and every detail of it.

He tossed suit jacket over the chair and ruffled his hair lazily. He sighed and taking the plastic bag again he walked over to his office next door that looked like small library with table in the corner with lots of papers. It was dark if servant hadn't turned light on bringing him food. He took tray in his hands and placed cactus on it for easy carrying.

He did not bother locking the doors of office, sighing for nth time that day. Smiling in anticipation and the moment he finally meets the meekness of the bed. Tracing his fingers over the old books he pulled one out as it was trigger for smal click to be heard in the room. The shelve with books in the middle usually had some space on the side and noone ever wondered why, nor dared to ask if noticed. 

The shelve moved slightly, making a small crack in the wall. Jackson sneaked through it carefully and was now in complete darkness if not for the white light at the end of the long hallway that guided him through drak. Approaching the door, he was instantly consumed with smell of recently bloomed flowers, kicking door gently to enter the small room.

It's been a secret room for decades when his father decided in the case of home invasion they could hide. Him and his mother, but when Jackson when he was born as well. But ever since it has been a storage room for some unmecessary things Jackson threw out after his father died and renovate it into bedroom.

Room had white walls with golden ornaments. Neon white light bulbs and sealed windows with bricks. King sized bed in the middle of the room while the rims of the room were covered with all kinds of flowers and watering can. But Jackson paid no mind to it actually, but on the male that was reading a book on the bed.

"GaGa, you're back." The male said, tearing his eyes from the book he delicately held beween his fingers and smiled brightly as his dark brown hair fell over his forehead in wavy curls. Wrapped in loose white silken flannel his milky white thighs folded against the white sheets.

"Yeah." Jackson said, feeling the tiredness from whole day getting to him, his lids heavy but smile over his face big. He approached with tray, sitting on the edge of the bed and sinking into matress. He leaned down to peck Yien's lips softly and quickly.

"What's wrong? You look really bad." Yien stated when they separated, small smile on his face when he put the book aside and sat on his heels. His hands cradled through Jackson's tousled hair who placed a tray on the nightstand and flopped down on the bed. His head resting upon Yien's milky white thigh as he exhaled. He was tired, he felt his muscles tensing and then relaxing as he did not try to move.

"Work. We ran out of alcohol." He said lazily, his cheek pressing against soft skin as gentle hand cradling through his hair. It was less to say soothing, he felt serene from the moment he steps inside this room and sees the person holding him now. He smiled to himself and snuggled more into a wamrth, "I gave them what I stocked for us." 

"You did good, GaGa." Yien assured, his cold fingertips grazing over Jackson's temple and brushed messy strands of hair back so he could see eyes of his lover. The younger male closed them, drowning in serenity and relaxation. He wanted to hear this so bad, from Yien especially with his soft and gentle voice.

"Plus our parcel got lost. I refused to pay for something I never got." Jackson said turning on his back and his eyes meeting Yien's sparkly ones that soothed him down and small cherry lips pressed in tiny smile.

"Are you sure that was wise? It's not like money is problem for you." Yien voiced out what Jaebeom was thinking back then. And Jackson knew it wasn't wise to mess with Minjun when he is messing with you, or mess with him at all. But he was sick of constant games for past 3 parcels, "At time like these you'll need more acquaintance than enemies." 

"I know, En. But I am sick of games... He tricked us for past 3 parcels." Jackson said sure of himself but his voice was light and raspy when he again closed his eyes and waited for Yien to respond. Older male cradled through his hair gently while another hand rested upon Jackson's unbuttoned shirt on chest.

Thumb going over his forehead softly was calming and hand resting on his chest calmed his beating heart. He opened his eyes and yet again Yien was looking at him softly leaning down to kiss him on the forehead gently. Then he kissed him on the lips, just to assure him everything is okay.

"Relax, GaGa..." Yien whispered and chuckled gently, squinting his eyes and making eye wrinkles, "I am sure you'll find a way to deal with it. You've always had ."

"Thank you... How's your day been?" He asked softly, small smile curled on his face. 

"Pretty much the same. I watered the plants, painted a little and then I was reading book until you came." The older male replied in a whisper as if he was lullying Jackson to sleep. It worked most of the times, Yien knew how he was functioning.

"Were you bored, love?" Jackson asked unsurely. 

"No, GaGa. I was fine, maybe a little. But now you're here." He chuckled, caressing Jackson's cheek. His smile framed with his cherry plush lips Jackson loved. But sometimes, he would think whether this cage is bothering to Yien. Being locked for 5 years first in Jackson's room now in here was as if he did not have any freedom, "Have you eaten?" 

"Didn't have time actually." Jackson stated sitting up on the sheet and glancing at Yien who pierced him with suspicious eyes and then nodded in understanding taking the tray in his lap and staring at cactus on the tray, "What's with cactus, silly?" 

"I bought it with jasmine and orchids today. It looked sympathic so I took it." Jackson said pointing at plastic bag on the floor Yien squatted to take leaving the tray. Taking two pots from the bag, he stared at them sweetly, his bit longer hair covering his eyes and he smiled brightly. Putting the pots on the extension of the window frame as silken flannel fell down to his mid thighs. 

"Thank you, they are really pretty I love them. But..." He said giggling lightly when he took cactus to his hands and then looked at Jackson, "I think this cactus is cute. I will call him _Jacky._ " 

"Why Jacky?" Jackson half laughed at his lover, taking off his shoes and crossing his legs against the white sheets.

"It reminds me of you. _All tough on outside, but really cute inside_." He said as he pointed at the red flower on top of cactus. Giggling when Jackson frowned and lips agape, until he laughed breathlessly pulling Yien on the bed and to straddle his lap.

"You never fail to make comparison huh?" He said, arms around Yien's tiny and delicate waist. Older male resting his hands on Jackson's shoulder still holding cactus in one of them, giggled and nuzzled against Jackson's nose. Pressing his lips on Jackson's to give them a small peck.

"Nuh-uh..." Yien laughed in high-pitch, his fingertips grazing over Jackson's dark brown hair taking it beween his fingers, "You need a cut." 

Jackson detached taking his hair between his fingers and rubbed gently. He couldn't remember when was the last time he actually put some effort in styling himself cause he barely had time for anything. He was usually staying late at nigh in the office, coming back when Yien was sleeping so he would lay down and curl at his side.

He considered a possibility that Yien might be feeling isolated and bored inside this room. Seeing same walls all the time, watering a plants and painting when Jackson is not there. But the options for entertaiment were limited as they were. He did not know how he drifted from simple hair cut to this problem but maybe it was at back of his mind all the time.

"Are you okay with being here?" Jackson suddenly asked when Yien sat next to him about to take a tray but stopped his action. He slowly looked over his shoulder, cluelessly at first and lips slightly parted. Small smile tugged at his lips after a moment he shook his head turning completely to younger.

"This is a _bird cage of my own choosing GaGa_." He said softly after a second of thought. Cupping Jackson's face he caressed it reassuringly. True, it was something he decided to do because that way both him and Jackson were safe. 

Ever since he officially stopped being part of the salon, customers have gone crazy. It was not inconceivable to them that the best prostitute of the salon was sold to some arrogant and deliberate fool. As a result, problems arose that led Jackson into difficulties with competing companies and their executives. And to Yien, as a result of ultimate freedom, or just its semblance, led him to endanger his life.

If Jackson wasn't ready at all to save Yien, Yien would certainly be in a much worse place as someone's sex slave. Also, Jackson would probably be dead, but it was for some reason that some measures were taken, as a result, Jackson only had scars in some area due to a car accident. That's why he's been dead for quite some time. 

Well that's what's been rumoured, that or that Yien left him because of the Russian noble man who had more money than Jackson. All in all it worked for younger male.

"I know... But's it's been quite a time after you left salon." Younger uttered looking down at his lap as older retreated his hands from cheeks and took another's. He stared at his lover for a couple of moment, silently and with small smile pulling Jackson into hug. 

_"If cutting off my feet would ease your mind. You do it._ " Yien uttered softly, caressing Jackson's tousled hair, " _Cause, GaGa, someone has to bear reality for another. And it's easier for it to be me."_

Jackson flinched a little and embraced Yien tightly, hiding his head in crook of male's neck and inhaling deeply.


End file.
